The Counterclaim
by Aspirator
Summary: "You stole my heart so I'm stealing yours!" "You can't steal something that's already in your possession, Sakura." Between owing favors and setting the record straight, somehow, Sakura and Syaoran had stumbled into the deep abyss others call "love". Five-chapter romantic comedy & sequel to What's Your Type?
1. Chapter 1

.

**The Counterclaim**

By Aspirator

.

.

.

ONE

.

.

_(Syaoran)_

She's a dumb blonde.

No, don't look at me like that.

She IS.

How did I overlook that the first time?

Oh yeah, maybe it was the cute butt. Or the really big, pretty eyes.

Point is, she's really, incredibly, annoyingly stupid.

She's been working for Eriol for how long? A year? A YEAR. TWELVE MONTHS.

She didn't know where the archives library was.

Even MY secretary knew that. My NEW, three-month-old secretary, Ms. Tomoyo Daidouji, aka, Eriol's new fling. (Actually, I'm not sure what's happening there because I can't really tell if she's being polite or actually attracted to him...) Eriol and my secretary..I'll never understand - that - them - no.

As I was saying, she's stupid and I really can't stand her.

But I can't not stand her.

Because she's kind of the paralegal.

And lawyers kind of need the paralegal.

"Knock knock!"

I look up.

Oh, great. It's her and her stupid enthusiastic smile. We're lawyers, not Broadway dancers. There's nothing to be excited about.

"Yes?" I say, not as enthusiastically.

"This is all the research from precedent cases and similar cases you or Eriol did in the past and yeah!" She lifted a stack of papers like it was new toothpaste to be advertized.

"Great," I pointed to an empty space on my desk, "right there."

She bounced up to his desk, blinking her pretty eyes that I'm no longer attracted to, plopping the stack of papers down on his desk. With a flip of her long ebony hair, she bounced out of his office, but not before a "later!" and wiggled her now-unattractive cute butt.

I stare at the pile of paper on my desk with a sigh.

Okay, so she's not actually blonde. But she's still dumb.

Oh - right, let me introduce you. Everybody, meet Meiling Li, the stupid paralegal I can't stand but I happen to run into everywhere.

.

.

.

_(Sakura)_

HE IS AN ARROGANT SON OF A -

deep breaths. in, out, in, out.

I smile tightly at the man (who, by general consensus and first impression, was very handsome but I, personally, no longer find attractive) in front of me. "I'm...sorry, uh, I don't want a relationship right now, I'm really busy and..." I decline politely, because he's also my freaking boss.

"C'mon, I'm okay with one night stands, off and on relationships...Don't deny yourself this." He gestured to himself.

I wanted to puke. I grimaced, "Yeah, uh-"

"So you agree?"

"No - not really - I..." Wow how am I supposed to say this nicely? "I can't right now - I have a lot of stuff...and I don't want another commitment..." I trailed off, not sure if my rambling and hand gesturing is helping.

"I can wait. I mean, I don't know if those girls out there can, you know, they're hungry wolves, you feel me?"

Then they can have you.

"Yeah..." I agree awkwardly, he's not getting it... "I just can't be in a relationship...yeah...I'm sorry, you're a great guy, I just think uh..." ugh, why is he my boss? "I think you deserve better."

He looked away, gritting his teeth, a deep frown over his face, a puzzled look in his eyes, as if he didn't understand rejection. "Take the rest of the day off."

"Thank you, thank you. I'm so sorry, I'm sorry!" I say. I don't know how I was going to be able to work with this awkwardness anyway.

SO looking forward to working with him and his grumpiness for the rest of my workdays...not.

As I walk away, pulling at my hair, I sighed deeply. I've considered quitting. But that would be pointless considering I just got this job and Eriol helped and all.

I jerkily tear off my Starbucks apron as I stomped into the employee room in the back. I stuffed it into my locker and grab my things. As I passed by a mirror, I pause, checking my reflection. Light make up still in tact, my hair doesn't look like a lion's mane, I'm good. Swiftly putting on my trench coat, I walked out of the small coffee shop, waving goodbye at my co-workers.

As I walked out the door, I bumped into someone walking into the shop. And he was very hard - I mean, _solid_ abs. Solid.

I blinked as I looked up, "Syaoran?"

He looked pissed. He frowned, then as he recognized me his frown lightened maybe a millimeter. "You're leaving? So early?"

"Yeah, sorry I won't be the one making your regular," I half-shrugged, "My boss...he's a dick."

"Tell me about it." Syaoran agreed. We stepped out of the doorway (outside of the shop) as a lady apologized to us, trying to enter the shop.

"Not Eriol," I rolled my eyes, "of course not Eriol."

"Oh, so you haven't seen that side of him yet."

I smile slightly, "Actually, I have, it's not as bad as someone I know." I pointedly give him a look.

He frowned slightly in thought, "me? You haven't seen my ugly side."

"Remember when Takashi got drunk, that one time?" I hinted subtly.

His face immediately morphed into one of remembrance, then almost childish pouting, "he stole my chocolates! MY chocolates! And not the regular stash too, the hidden one! Anyone would be mad!"

I smiled uncertainly up at him, "mad would be a bit of an understatement..."

I realized that standing outside of my workplace is very awkward, especially since my boss - who was hitting on me - is glaring daggers at me. (and Syaoran) But mostly me for just standing here. After rejecting him. So.

I grinned sheepishly at him, pulling my purse straps higher on my shoulder. Before I could say anything, though, he could already tell I was ready to leave.

"Where are you going?" He asked, while checking the time on his watch.

"Home?" I asked, confused.

"I'll walk you." It seemed like he actually jumped at the idea.

O-kay. I'm confused. Why is he being so nice? Does he do that to any helpless lady who he's friends with? _Does_ he have friends other than Eriol? Are we even friends? What's happening?!

"Oh...okay." I walked on, as he followed along beside me, "are you taking the rest of the day off? I heard from Eriol you're a bit of a workaholic."

"Yeah. No. Kind of." He did that half-shrug I did earlier, "I felt like doing work somewhere else."

Tentatively, I asked, "Are you...coming home with me?"

He stared at me for a second. Oh my gosh, what if I sounded suggestive? I didn't mean to sound suggestive, I didn't even - oh my gosh, he thinks I'm a whore!

But then with a completely serious face, he replied, "Yes."

_What?_

Then he added, as if it was afterthought, "You don't mind, do you?"

"Uh-I- no." I lifted my hand, palm up, shrugging, "Yeah, it's totally fine."

"Okay." He nodded, then looked straight forward, hands stuffed in his pockets.

Okay. Okay? What the hell. I mean, I think we're friends but he's the type of guy that keeps his distance. I mean, I was pretty sure just yesterday we were like friendly acquaintances. But then that just now is kind of levelling up to friends, you know, hanging out outside the coffee shop...Saying more than two sentences to each other...

And he just randomly wants to walk me home and COME TO MY HOUSE AND HANG OUT WITH ME AFTER WORK. That only happens in a) movies or b) when a guy wants to SLEEP WITH ME.

He seemed to have read my mind, for a few minutes into the walk, he chuckled, "don't flatter yourself."

"What?"

"I'd rather work at your place than work at that coffee shop, where I might bump into someone I don't want to bump into."

So...I'm like the refugee house when you're running from your crazy mother. Cool. New level of friendship: safe house. Wow no progress in three months, but voila! Moved up two stages in one day.

"Oh." I say out loud, "and who is that someone?"

"Some paralegal." He shrugged vaguely. "I didn't feel like dealing with her."

I wiggled my eyebrows at him, "_Ohhh, _it's a she, huh?"

He gave me a look, "did you not hear the 'she's also an annoying bitch' in my voice?"

I slapped his shoulder, with a gasp, "That's mean!"

"Ow!" He rubbed his shoulder, frowning at her, "not when it applies to her."

"Who is she? Do I know her?"

Syaoran frowned in thought, "Probably."

I waited anxiously, almost to the point of bouncing on the balls of my feet, "well?"

He glanced at me with a little amusement in his eyes, "Meiling, there, you happy?"

"Ohhh..." Oh, _her._ Of course, _her._

"Oh?" He glanced at me sideways, "What does that mean?"

"Nothing," I looked away, trying to hide my disapprovement, "just 'oh.' Oh, Meiling, oh."

"I know when someone's lying." this time, he turned to look at me straight on, piercing me with his sharp gaze. Goodness, both him and Eriol with those sharp eyes, no wonder they're lawyers.

I shuffled nervously under his stare, nearly jumping up when the pedestrian light turned green.

He easily caught up to me by the time I got to the other side of the sidewalk. Damn.

"Tell me." He insisted.

I brushed my hair nervously, "She's just...known, you know...yeah...everyone knows Meiling...ha ha..."

"Why?" He pressed on.

"Because she just-you know-like-everybody knows..."

"Yeah, yeah, I get it, everyone knows except me." He pointed out, "Just spit it out."

"She does it to everybody, it's no big deal."

"Flirt? Be dumb? Annoying?" He guessed.

"No..." I wasn't sure how to break it to him, "No, that's just you...she does something else to everybody else..."

"Lucky me." He commented sarcastically. Then he zoned in on me, "Fine, let's start with you, what was your experience with her?"

Oh goodness, he's turning on his lawyer switch. I squirmed, "We just have a talk...I mean, I try to avoid her but she's just like a ninja, just appears outta nowhere and...yeah..."

"And what do you talk about?"

"Stuff...like how we say hi."

He looked genuinely confused, "you talk about how you say hi to each other?"

"not me and Meiling, erm...me and you."

He was caught completely off guard. "What?"

Well, we got this far, might as well spit it out. "At first, she asked me how we always say hi to each other, I mean, I just said it was like office etiquette I don't know, I thought it was a weird question." I looked up at him, and he nodded. "and then the more she was into her job she really...I mean it started to feel more like an interrogation, I don't know, she pointed out that I was the only one you said hi to in the Eriol part of the office. I said that you didn't come often before and you didn't really know anybody there but I was your best friend's secretary so obviously, you knew me, we knew each other, that makes sense."

Syaoran nodded again, agreeing with me, indicating that it does make sense. "She didn't get it, did she?"

"No." I grimaced, "She started bothering me more as time went on and...sometimes I was in the office with you two, right? She started timing it."

The incredulous look that came over Syaoran's face made me laugh.

"Yeah, that was my reaction when she approached me." I sighed, "she's all you're such an attention whore! Ten whole minutes and thirty five seconds in a room, alone, with THEM?! How dare you? I'm just like, I'm doing my job, what do you want from me? She's not even my boss - she's like -"

"A paralegal," he finished for her, "you don't need to listen to her." Syaoran commented gruffly, "she called you whore?"

"And a bunch of other things," I admitted.

"You're the completely opposite of a whore." Syaoran muttered, frowning. He turned to her, "we're talking harassment, Sakura." I looked up at him in surprise. It was the first time in a long time he had called me by my name. I actually thought he had forgotten my name. But he looked so serious.

I tried to shrug it off, "it's not physical."

"Verbal harassment is a thing, you know." He stated factually, "why didn't you tell Eriol?"

"It's not a big deal..." I bit my lip. I mean, it wasn't right? I'm not gonna sue because my feelings were hurt. That's just selfish.

He looked at me dubiously. Suddenly, a thought seemed to occur to him, he asked, "Why didn't she bother Tomoyo? Tomoyo's even closer to me."

"Tomoyo...ehh...let's just say Tomoyo's got tricks up her sleeves. She's scared of Tomoyo." I looked to myself, "But I...I'm, you know, me."

"Yeah," he scoffed, "you wouldn't hurt a fly."

"You don't know that."

He gave me a look, one of those don't-question-my-knowledge looks. _Lawyers._

But I surrendered, "okay fine I trap them in a cup and release them to the wild because it's environmentally friendly okay."

He rolled his eyes but looked smug as if to say, and therein proves my point.

"Why are we talking about Meiling again?" I almost forgot, "oh yeah! What did she do to you? I thought she'd be nice 'cause you know..."

Syaoran scowled, "yeah, nice and dumb and annoying. She bothers me all the time. She didn't know where the archives library was."

"What? She's a paralegal! That's like her second home!" I stared at him dubiously, "Seriously?" I remembered something, all of the sudden, "Wait, I've bumped into her there before!"

"Then why did she just ask me today where that was?" He looked genuinely annoyed and confused.

I was confused for a second too, then I remembered there were sneaky, mean women out there in the world. "Ohhh," I nearly slapped my forehead, "of course. She just wanted to spend more time with you."

He scowled, "Well I don't want to spend time with her."

"You should tell her that."

"Oh, I have." He replied quickly, nodding furiously.

"She didn't take it well?"

"She doesn't believe me."

I rolled my eyes. "It's okay, she doesn't believe me either."

We're almost to my condo building. With a grin, I hurried ahead of him then turned around so I stood in front of him. He looked at me with a mixture of confusion, surprise, oddness, and amusement.

I waved dramatically with my arms, gesturing to the building behind me, "Welcome to my wonderful neighborhood!"

He looked around blankly, then looked back at me and my stupid grin, "I've never been here before." When my arms dropped in disappointment at his lack of a response, he quickly added, "it's nice."

"uh-huh," I turned around huffily, striding ahead.

I walked in the front door, not bothering to hold the door behind me. He caught up easily, amusement radiating off him like light radiates off the sun. "No really, it is...not as nice as my condo, but still nice."

"Yeah okay." I replied emotionlessly as I walked in the elevator, pressing eight.

He smirked slightly.

The elevator ride was quiet. I watched as the numbers above the doors highlighted...4...5...6...7...8

The elevator stopped and the door opened. I led him to my door, number 862, digging out my key from the depths of my purse.

He spoke up, "You know we just walked twenty blocks?"

I found my key, then glanced up to smile sheepishly up at him, "at least it wasn't fifty?"

"That makes me feel so much better," he replied sarcastically.

The lock clicked, and I opened the door wide, letting him in also. "Why, you tired?"

"No, just thought we could've conserved energy and ridden the bus or subway." He walked into the living room as I dropped my purse in the foyer somewhere.

"It was around rush hour," I didn't look at him, only tried to act casual, "I don't want to squish and then suffocate." I went in the kitchen to get a glass of water. "Water?"

"No thanks." He followed me into the kitchen. "Claustrophobia?" He guessed easily.

"A little," I replied, still not looking at him.

"It's okay." He said, as if sensing my discomfort, "a lot of people have that. Good exercise anyway."

"Thanks." I smiled slightly, finally glancing at him. He nodded slightly in acknowledgment. He's now leaning against a counter across the island from me.

He watched as I drank a sip, which was kind of unnerving. I tried not to swallow weirdly. But it's not like I could take another sip with him watching me like that. I stared at him back.

He spoke up, "Don't you have a car?"

"No, I don't drive. We're in New York! Why get stuck in traffic when you can walk?"

He shrugged. We fell into silence. I sipped my water again.

After a minute he spoke up again, "So what was your problem at work today?"

I set the cup down. "You really wanna know?"

"I told you mine."

I smiled, "okay, fine."

Somehow we talked until late at night, and surprisingly, it was the vent-to-each-other-about-your-problems kind.

Wow, can I just say that he's sort of a good person to vent to? He actually might be on par with my best friend on the who-to-vent-to-about-life list.

.

.

.

.

_(Syaoran)_

"I like your couch."

She turned to me, her mouth agape in startled surprise.

Wow, did I say that out loud?

Her look of surprise almost made the statement worth it.

I really did like her couch, though. It was really comfortable. She made dinner, too, even though I insisted I could just eat when I get home. But she was stubborn and she needed to leave me alone to do my work.

By then I didn't feel like doing work. Trust me, it was a weird feeling.

She was still blinking and staring at me in astonishment.

I was starting to regret saying it.

Right as I opened my mouth to take it back, she burst out laughing.

She laughed...

...and laughed..

...and laughed...

Okay it wasn't _that _funny. But, I must admit, her laugh was so contagious I almost caught myself smiling with her.

When she _finally _stopped laughing, I was ready to go.

We stood by the doorway awkwardly for a few beats.

She smiled at me, that bright sunshine-y type of smile, "Thanks for coming!" She scratched the back of her neck, "And listening to me..."

"You listened to me too, so I guess we're even." I shrugged.

She laughed a little, "yeah, it's nice to know the great Syaoran Li has work problems too."

I rolled my eyes.

We stared at each other.

What do I do now...? Should I just turn and leave? Should I say "bye" then leave?

I opened my mouth, but what came out surprised us both, "can I have your number?"

She blinked, caught off guard. "oh! uh...yeah!"

"I just want to be able to contact you if I wanna crash on your couch again or anything..." I rambled, taking out my phone and nearly dropping it when I shoved it in her hands. Wow since when was I this awkward with women?

She laughed as she took the phone, "Right, 'cause you like my couch."

"It's a nice couch." I defended myself.

She handed my phone back, just as her own phone buzzed and she took it out of her pocket. She smiled, looking up at me, "I texted myself so I got your number too."

I look down at my phone, reading, "'you're so cool'?"

She laughed, flipping her hair jokingly, "aw, thanks, Syaoran."

I roll my eyes.

She was still smiling as she pocketed her phone. For some reason, her smile didn't bother me, like how Meiling's grated on my nerves. Sakura's was gentle, soothing, almost.

"so, I'll see you around," she said, "maybe tomorrow, I don't know."

"maybe tomorrow." I repeated, sure, why not tomorrow?

I turned and I walked out her door. I tried not to look back.

As I left, the interesting evening kept replaying in my mind. I remembered that I owed her dinner, considering that she made me some, and I hated owing people things. I suppose I'll have to make it up to her somehow.

.

.

.

Favors Owed

Sakura: 0

Syaoran: 1

.

.

Counterclaim: to bring a suit as a former defendant against the other party (the former prosecutor). Basically a lawyer version of getting even.

.

.

.

DISCLAIMER FOR ENTIRE STORY: CARDCAPTOR SAKURA IS NOT MINE NOR FANFICTION'S, CCS AND ITS CHARACTERS BELONG TO CLAMP.


	2. Chapter 2

.

TWO

.

.

.

_(Syaoran)_

.

"Seriously, Eriol, stop, she's not my type."

I could feel him staring at me with that disbelieving look on his face. Finally, he spoke up, "Okay, remember four months ago, when that last secretary asked you what your type was?"

"Yeah?"

"And I made you tell me? All of it?"

"So?"

"What did I say?"

I rolled my eyes, "Look, I don't have time for this, what's your point?"

"I said, 'you should meet my secretary because you just described her.' and you did that stupid thing you do with the eyes."

I rolled my eyes.

"There it is again." He pointed out, he crossed his arms, piercing me with his sharp blue eyes, "So I asked her what her type was." He paused, and I tried not to look interested, but since he was my best friend...he smirked. "She basically just described you, in girly terms, and maybe a little exaggerated. And without the flaws."

I tried not to look dumbfounded. I tried not to look like a door had just opened in my world of opportunities. I only said, "and she hasn't quit yet?"

"I'm a good boss." Smugly, he continued, "Anyway, right after that you guys had a little encounter and I'd say you were a little taken with her, yeah, I've seen you say hi to her during the course of these months. Tell me there isn't something there."

"There isn't something there."

He gave me an irritated look. "When it's too late, don't tell me I didn't warn you. You're gonna regret it like that guy that sang When I Was Your Man."

I'm honestly not sure what he's trying to say. Too late for what? What Sakura and I have right now is good. We're good friends, and we're cool. But I responded, "You mean Bruno Mars?"

Eriol nodded then slowly moonwalked backwards out, singing, " _I should have bought you flowers_," he snapped his fingers along with the beat, "_And held your hand.._"

"Can you not?" I asked. See, I'm trying to be polite. Sakura would be so proud.

He nodded his head along, "_Should have gave you all my hours,_" he clenched his fist dramatically, twisting his face as he sang into an invisible mic, "_When I had the chance..."_

"Please stop embarrassing yourself."

Halfway out the door by now - thank God - he quickly countered, "The nile (denial) is not just a river in Egypt," Eriol wagged a finger at me.

"Yeah, 'cause it rhymes with JUVENILE!" I yelled just as the door closed. My so-called best friend is such a mystery sometimes. Why do I even bother?

.

.

_(Sakura)_

.

So...Something interesting happened today.

Tomoyo dragged me into a room and had a talk with me...and yeah, so basically this is what she said:

"A guy and a girl can't be best friends, Sakura! They're gonna start to like each other at some point! And uh, SAKURA, WAKE UP, this guy is PERFECT for you! He's really HOT and a lawyer, A LAWYER! You know how much lawyers make a year and how much intelligence a person needs to become a lawyer? He's smart _and_ rich! And did I say he's HOT?! AND he's SINGLE AND he's YOUR BEST FRIEND! Sakura, dear, your future husband is being handed to you on a silver platter, honey, eat him up."

Apparently I was in "denial" and I need to reel him in when I have the chance. But Syaoran and I...we're good friends. I'm proud of our progress. In one month, we've become best friends. I don't want to ruin that. Anyway, I don't think he likes me like that.

And the look she gave me. She was basically like, were you even listening to me?

Honey, I always listen to you.

Just not when you're on one of those "I'm fat" rants or "OMG I'm gonna make you a dress and it's gonna have these frills and ribbons..." but I'm never going to tell Tomoyo that. Ignorance is bliss.

.

.

.

_(Syaoran)_

.

"You know, I never did pay you back for that dinner you made me."

We sat in Starbucks during her break as she made herself a cup of chai latte, and refilled my cup of Double Chocolaty Chip Frappuccino for the upteenth time.

Sakura laughed her light, airy, sweet laugh. There's this thing I just can't help doing around her. It is smiling. I guess she's just the type to make everyone smile.

"That was a month ago, Syaoran, even I forgot."

"I know, I just don't like owing favors."

"So you're that guy who says 'I owe you one' and really means it." She narrowed her eyes at me in a mock-accusatory manner.

I didn't even feel guilty. "I'm that guy." I shrugged.

She rolled her eyes, "If you must clear your conscience," she twirled a strand of hair around her finger, pretending to look aloof, a twinkle in her eyes, "you could maybe ask nicely."

I frowned, "Nicely?" She expected that much of me?

She grinned, "I know you're new to the word, it's okay, Syaoran." Sakura leaned forward, "it's a good thing you've met me because I'm the best nice coach in the world."

I raised my brow, trying to look unimpressed (Though I am pretty impressed by her quick understanding of me), "I don't know, I'm a pretty hard nut to crack."

Sakura laughed, leaning back - gosh, it was so easy to make her laugh - "Didn't I say I was the best coach? Come on, Syaoran, repeat after me." She straightened, looking comically stern (and I say comically because it's Sakura and her looking stern doesn't look stern), "My name is Syaoran and I will be nice."

Just to amuse her, and myself, I did as told...mostly. "My name is Syaoran."

She looked at me expectantly, "and...?"

I gave her a look.

She pouted.

Please, no, not the pout.

It was an internal struggle but pride won over and I wouldn't dare say that phrase.

She saw her defeat, sinking in her chair, then looking up at the ceiling, speaking to the air, "I tried, I did."

I smirked at her theatrics. How did we come to this conversation? "_maybe ask nicely"_ Oh yeah!

I looked at her straight on, hopefully piercing her with my soulful gaze or whatever romance books write about, "Come to my house and I'll cook you dinner."

She smiled but the twinkle in her eyes gave her away. Damn it, I inwardly cursed before she opened her mouth for I knew she would shoot me down. Sakura pretended to think about it, then turned back to me, "That was a little too demanding, C minus."

I sighed, she's grading me now? Why do I feel like such a failure? This is the nicest I've ever been to anyone. And I told her so. "I'm going to cook you dinner. That deserves an A."

"Well, for me, you're going to have to be a little nicer about _asking_ me to go with you." Man, she was unyielding when she needed to be.

I frowned, and she frowned back.

Let's just take a moment here to admire how amazing Sakura is. I mean, she stands strong against the great, powerful nature of yours truly, THE Syaoran Li. She aims to teach me niceness - that in itself is an impossible task. I'm not saying I'm suddenly completely, irrevocably deeply in love with her, no, she's my best friend, that's weird. I'm just saying that I'm pretty impressed, and she amazes me. I just want to put that out there.

Suddenly, Sakura's phone on the table vibrated, causing her to jump and look at it startlingly. I let out a little chuckle. She glared at me.

Moving her finger across the phone screen to stop the vibrations, she grabbed it and stuffed it in her pocket, "I gotta go back to work," Sakura smiled apologetically, "I'll text you."

I nodded at her and watched as she returned back behind the counter, greeting her co-workers. Looking back at my starbucks cup, I frowned. Why did she have to make it so hard to repay a favor?

.

.

.

_(Sakura)_

Apparently, "Nice" wasn't in Syaoran's vocabulary. He seemed to have a really hard time with it, actually. If I wasn't so frustrated with him, I would be laughing my ass off.

And occasionally I did, because that's what I do. I laugh - I laugh all the time, now that I think about it. But what's life without laughing?

Wait - don't answer that. Life without laughing is the definition of Syaoran. Heh.

"Say please." I spoke slowly, as if talking to a kindergartener, "It's not that hard. Puhleeasseee."

He scowled at me. Aw, he's so adorable. I fought the urge to reach out and pat his head.

It's been a week since he first asked me to go to his place...and he's still trying to ask me to go to his place.

"Just come." He growled.

I shook my head, giving him my best stern look, "Syaoran Li," I crossed my arms, "I just spent the last twenty minutes teaching you to say...?" I looked expectantly at him. Come on, Syaoran, you can do this!

"Please." He muttered quietly. With his blazer and tie thrown off to the seat next to him, he had unbuttoned the first few buttons of his dress shirt and rolled up his sleeves. He looked sullen, slumping in defeat.

I couldn't help the grin that blossomed over my face, nor could I help teasing him a little. "What was that?"

He looked up at me, his deep, unique golden orbs stunning me a little - every time, I swear - and his scowl as adorable as ever. It took him a moment to strike up the courage, but when he did...I think I melted. "Please." Syaoran finally articulated, but it sounded as if he was trying to rush the word out of his mouth. He blinked, as if thinking, well that wasn't as hard as I thought.

D'awww! This time, I actually did reach out and ruffle his hair. He glared at me under his wild golden locks, but I ignored it. In fact, if there was a time when I'd glow like a proud mother, it'd be now.

"I'm so proud of you, Syaoran." I told him, I opened my mouth to say more, but paused when he gave me an impatient look. I succumbed, "Fine," I rolled my eyes, "I'll go to your house and eat your dinner - as long as it's not poisoned."

A triumphant glow lit up his eyes, then he blinked at me innocently, "Why would anyone want to poison your food, Sakura?"

I played along, shrugging pretentiously, "No idea, I just gotta play safe since I hang out with some crazy people." At the phrase, "crazy people", I gave him a pointed look.

He glared at me in mock offense. He looked as if about to say something, but was cut off by his phone ringing. He looked at the text, frowning, then looked back up at me. "I gotta go back to work." I smiled because it had to be either me or him who say that phrase before we split up again. It's almost surreal how we go to be such good friends. We barely have time for anything, really, and for each other? Maybe twenty minutes a day, in between my Starbucks work breaks, maybe during lunch, maybe we'll see each other for five minutes at the law firm, if we're lucky, ten minutes.

….And I spent this whole week trying to teach him to be nice. I nearly smacked my own forehead, the question really should be, why is he still friends with me?

.

.

.

_(Syaoran)_

Sakura is coming to my place today! I strode around my living room, grabbing stray shirts and pizza boxes, stuffing them into the laundry basket and trash can (respectively), tidying up my apartment. I never really noticed how messy I am. I ran my hand through my hair, then caught sight of my appearance on my flat screen TV. I scowled, patting my hair down. Ugh, I look like a lion.

My scowl didn't last on my face long, however, before a grin replaced it. I checked the watch on my wrist. Sakura's coming in T-30 minutes!

Wow, why am I so happy?

Oh wait. Maybe it's because it took, oh I don't know, A WEEK to get her to come?

Seriously, why does this require so much effort? This - what do I even call this - this friendship? Or just pleasing Sakura?

Wait, why am I trying so hard to please her? I frowned as I looked around my apartment. Would it be too much if I vacuumed a little?

GAH I need to stop asking myself questions, I'm starting to give myself a headache.

I plopped down on my not-as-nice-as-Sakura's sofa.

Okay, she's coming.

What do I do now?

.

.

.

_(Sakura)_

I don't know why I am surprised, really, because this is Syaoran Li, so obviously he's got a nice freakin' neighborhood! He was right to be unimpressed by my small apartment complex. Gosh, they've got a fountain in front and everything! Just looking up at these towering buildings - I bet they all have balconies! And then Syaoran is all, yeah just go to the top floor, I have a penthouse. HOW CAN HE BE SO CASUAL ABOUT THIS?

Man, they were right when they said lawyers get paid well. (Well would be an understatement).

My eyes were wide as saucers for so long I almost thought it would stay that way.

I took a deep breath when I arrived at his front door. Okay, Sakura, don't look so impressed, this is just Syaoran. I knocked. Then barely into my second rap of the knuckle against wood, I met air.

I blinked in surprise.

There he is, Syaoran Li, standing in front of me in casual clothing. Huh, never thought this day would come. I mean being friends with your kind-of boss? I'm just a secretary.

Now that I think about it, I had never really seen Syaoran so dressed down. He was in a casual long sleeve shirt and jeans.

By general female consensus that man is _scrumptious. _But um, by my standards, being his best friend he's...still scrumptious - I mean - adorable. Yup.

He is though. Just look at him ruffle his wild golden hair! It's so unfair. My best friend is really adorable. Why can't I be adorable?

"Sakura?"

I blinked, snapping myself out of it, "What?"

Suddenly, Syaoran was standing in front of me - since when did he get so close? He looked at me with that amused smile and unreadable expression, "Why are you pouting all of the sudden? Not happy to see me?"

And this is why most people read me like an open book. I show my inner thoughts on my facial emotions way too much.

I laugh sheepishly, "It's not that..." I scratched the back of my head, "just wanted to be as adorable as you."

With wide eyes a clapped my hands over my mouth, did I say that out loud?

A startled look came over Syaoran's face - dammit, he heard me - then he laughed, and laughed, and laughed so hard he had to hold onto the door for support. I scowled at him. He calmed down enough to step away from the door and usher me in. Once he closed the door however, he leaned against it, continuing his burst of laughter.

Okay, it wasn't that funny. I stalked away from him, wandering about his spacious suite. He had floor to ceiling windows with a really good view of the city!

"I hate you!" I accidentally spoke out loud.

He wiped away his tears of laughter - IT WASN'T THAT FUNNY - then looked at me strangely, "What? What'd I do?"

"You have such a nice condo!" I scowled, gesturing to the place and the windows and the TV and the freaking soft carpet, just how does he even get a carpet so soft?

He laughed - not as hard as he did before - shaking his head, "I told you you'd be impressed."

"Well, it's a good thing we didn't bet on it because I am." I muttered.

Wow, I just don't have a filter around this guy.

He laughed again, then turned and headed for the kitchen.

I followed suit.

I barely stepped on the wood floor before a waft of delicious nearly bowled me over. I think my mouth's watering. "It smells so good! You cooked..." I blinked at all the food neatly set on his island. He even grabbed a pitcher of lemonade out of his refrigerator! "...a lot."

Syaoran glanced at me, scratching his head sheepishly, "I...well, you said you'd be late half an hour, and I had an hour to kill, what was I supposed to do?" He sounded almost defensive. He rambled on, "It's just some chinese food - my mom taught me so I just - I mean, there's a chinese food market down the...a few blocks..."

Wow, so much food and just for me! I beamed at Syaoran, cutting off his rant, "Thank you, Syaoran!"

I got so happy I think I hugged him.

Okay, I don't think I did it. I actually did it.

He coughed awkwardly, then hugged me back almost hesitantly.

I guess he's not too big into hugs. Now I feel kind of embarrassed.

"Um," He coughed again, "I'll bring the plates out and stuff, just wait at the dining table."

"I'll help you!" I smiled. Is it just me or does he seem a little off?

"No, no, it's fine, I got it." Okay now he's refusing to look at me.

Unacceptable.

"Syaoran," I stated seriously, blocking his view, "Are you okay?"

When he finally glanced up at me, I had to hold in a gasp. His eyes, they were so...sad.

"Syaoran?" Should I approach him? I didn't know what to do. I brushed my hair with my fingers, starting to ramble, "I didn't mean to hug you, I guess you're not really a physical contact kind of person, I was just so thankful - I promise I won't-"

I was cut off when he pulled me into a tight embrace. He smelled of..cinnamons. Hm. I blinked. Wait, why am I in this embrace again? "Syaoran?"

"I haven't been hugged in a long time." His voice was quiet. If his head wasn't right next to my ear, I wouldn't have heard it.

"How long?" I asked, half out of curiosity, half out of the need to keep him talking. I knew a moment like this is rare.

"Ten years. Five months. Fifteen days." He matter-of-factly.

I gaped, my eyes widened, and I pulled back, "Ten years?!"

He patted his hair, fiddled with his shirt, Syaoran didn't look at me.

.

.

.

(Syaoran)

I've already said too much. I've never really told anyone so much about myself.

I can stop. Sakura won't mind. I don't have to tell her.

I tugged on my shirt.

"Haven't seen my family in ten years." it came out as a mumble. I'm surprised it came out at all.

She didn't say anything for a second. Then, "It must be lonely."

I looked up and met soft, comforting emerald eyes. Yes, it is.

I didn't what to say, because she saw right through me and I didn't want to admit it.

There was a moment of silence then Sakura spoke up again. Cheerfully, she gave me another quick hug, "Then I will hug you more often!"

I smiled. That girl has a way of warming people's heart, doesn't she?

.

.

.

(Sakura)

I cheered up Syaoran! I think...

He went back to gathering some plates and not letting me help. "No, you're the guest, go and sit."

I pouted at him.

He rolled his eyes, "fine," he sighed, "grab cups." He pointed to a stack of two glasses right on the counter by the sink.

I happily skipped over to grab it, nearly tripping over myself on my way out - scaring Syaoran, too.

He had called out to me, then sighed when I caught myself, "that's why I don't let you carry things."

I scowled, "But I didn't drop it."

"Whatever." He replied. Then he looked up just as I turned to leave, "By the way, Sakura?"

I turned halfway to glance at him, "Yeah?"

Syaoran looked completely serious. He stated, "No one can be more adorable than you." It was spoken so confidently that there was no room for argument.

I beamed at him. He blinked, a gentle smile forming on his lips. Feeling a blush coming on, I quickly turned away and went back to the dining room. I'm just gonna sit there giddily because I am adorable.

Syaoran thinks I'm adorable.

I'm adorable, you guys.

.

.

.

(Syaoran)

I think it was the best dinner I've had in awhile. We talked and it felt...relaxing. She didn't straight up ask me about my family, but...well, I think I wanted to tell her.

I thought over our conversation as I carried the dishes back to my sink. I don't know what happened but - and I know this never happens to me, I swear - I dropped the pitcher.

I cussed loudly. I reached up to run a hand through my hair but stopped when I realized it was drenched in lemonade. Great, just great.

I think Sakura's been rubbing off on me.

Well it's a good thing the pitcher's plastic so I don't have to clean up glass or anything.

No, the thing that was upsetting was that Sakura came running in asking what happened and I warned her - I did - that the floor was slippery. And sticky. And all kinds of unsanitary.

At this point I'm not sure to be thankful or curse my reflexes.

I stood up to stop her and there she goes - I told you I warned her - she slips. Obviously, I try to catch her.

I stumbled against her, grasping the counter behind her with my right hand. Well, it would've okay if I had just left it there. But no, my reflexes had to go further and wrap my left arm around her waist and crush her against me.

Basically I hugged her.

Sure, we've hugged before, but this one is the I'm-feeling-you-up, I'm-about-to-kiss-you kind of hug.

Basically, I just burst both of our personal bubbles.

I mean, I guess it was okay afterwards since I let go of her once she found her balance. She leaned back, and the space between us widened perhaps two centimeter, tops.

Her hand that was crushed against my chest didn't seem to lean back with her. I looked down at her, but she was oddly fascinated with her hand on my chest.

She began gently -well, there was no other way to say it - feeling me up.

...if I didn't have a shirt on, that tingling sensation...let's not talk about how I'll lose myself with just one touch. Man, Sakura's got me wrapped around her finger. This is not-

"Do you work out?" She asked quietly.

Yes, every day. "Sometimes."

I wanted to ask her why she asked, even though it was obviously because I was flexing and she was rubbing her finger down my abs, and it was causing weird sensations within me.

But the word caught in my throat when she looked up at me.

Have I ever told you that she has the most exotic, beautiful emerald eyes I've ever seen? I've seen a lot of green eyes in my life, and I'm just saying, hers stands out like the north star against the rest of the sky. There's just something about them..I don't know.

I can't really think right now because our faces are less than an inch apart.

And I couldn't help looking at her lips.

In all their soft and cute and really kissable looking glory.

Yeah, they definitely look kissable..

I only had to move a mere centimeter before my lips was on hers.

I, or whatever alter-ego has possessed me to do this, started out tentatively. It grew more passionate as she responded. Her hand on my chest rose up to wound around my neck, pulling me closer, and my left arm found its way back around her waist.

I was right, her lips are very kissable.

They are beyond kissable, actually, they are_ tasty_.

When we separated for air, it seemed like reality has crashed down on me.

Oh no, what have I done?

I instinctively took a step back. Sakura touched her lips, her wide green eyes avoiding mine. I didn't know what to say. Sorry? I don't know what possessed me? Can I kiss you again?

She didn't say anything either before she quickly grabbed her things and ran out the door.

.

.

.

A/N:

This is going to be the fastest update you'll ever get, I guarantee it. I could even bet on it.

Also, this is moving really fast...this story IS planned to be only five chapters...


	3. Chapter 3

THREE

.

.

.

(Sakura)

If someone were to kill me now I just wanted to tell the world that I'm a virgin and the one item that I wanted on my bucket list is to have sex. Not to be totally improper, and I mean, I prefer "make love", but sometimes you don't always get what you want. So I could definitely be okay with just having sex, you know. I want to at least get the experience, you know?

What brought on this conversation is that I just got pulled into a dark closet by a really strong arm and I might be a near-future victim of murder, I mean, I dunno, why else would I get pulled into a dark closet that no one goes into and I'm pretty sure I heard the lock click.

The light suddenly came on and I gasped loudly, getting ready to scream -

Syaoran's unhappy face came into my view.

-I let all the air out in a sigh of relief.

With a brow raised he looked at me oddly, "I'm not here to kill you."

"Thank God." I replied.

"Why are you avoiding me?"

Oh damn. Alright floor, I know it's impossible, but I want you to just disappear right now, or let me fall through a hole or something, _please. _"I'm not-not avoiding you..."

"That's a lie."

Dammit, shifty eyes, stop betraying me.

"It was about that kiss wasn't it?" Syaoran can be very forward when he wanted to be.

"No," I lied, laughing casually, "_noooo_, it's just a kiss. A kiss is no big deal. Just took me by surprise, that's all. I just didn't have a chance to respond - just thinking about the response, that's all."

He stared at me with an unreadable expression, "if that wasn't responding, then..."

Oh dear he's leaning closer. His handsome face is coming closer.

Lowly, he spoke, "Then you owe me one."

"A-a-a kiss?" I stuttered. He wants another kiss? Wait how do I even owe him one? He kissed me first! Does he expect me to kiss him back? Like a reciprocating kiss? Ugh, men! I don't understand their train of thoughts.

"Don't do that." He said again, his voice was down to a whisper as his eyes shifted distractedly to my lips. I realized belatedly that was I was biting my lip. I let it go slowly, seeing that his eyes did shift back up to mine, but it had turned a dark umber.

Okay if he wanted a kiss, and ugh - I've been thinking about it all week - then it was now or never.

I suddenly grabbed his tie and pulled him even closer, my lips clumsily landing on his.

He responded quickly, hands on my waist to pull me closer.

After that, I don't think Syaoran nor I got enough of make out sessions in dark, creepy closets. We didn't have much conversations, mostly since actual kissing was much more desirable than staring at each other's lips while trying to understand what they're saying.

.

.

.

(Syaoran)

I get it. I finally get it.

When others talk about awkward relationships, I used to just nod, not really understanding.

Now I get it.

I'm having one of those right now.

It's been an awkward couple of days. Or, should I say, an awkward couple of dates.

"That's great..." I complimented unconvincingly, I opened my mouth to say more, but wasn't sure what to say, so I closed it again. She just told me the new collection of some French artist just moved into something something modern museum.

There was a bout of silence, as the quite attractive woman in front of me seemed to find the contents of her coffee cup incredibly fascinating.

It was one of my coffee breaks...that I decided to take halfway across the city in a fancier coffee shop with this wonderful lady.

She's nice. She is. She likes coffee as much as I do. She's...well, not gonna lie, straight up gorgeous. She's an artist, but as a hobby. She's manager of a museum, or something like that? I don't really pay much attention to this stuff that I don't care about really.

It's weird that I ask to get to know her but end up forgetting anyway.

I opened my mouth again, taking in a deep breath, "Look I- um..." I paused, gathering my thoughts, "I know this is kind of sudden, but I don't think we -" I gestured between the two of us, "this is not gonna - I don't think..."

"I like you." She blurted out suddenly.

I've rejected a lot of women. It's just a lot harder when you spent time getting to know her. And you know she's a nice person.

"Yeah, that's-that's," dammit, how do I respond to that? I settled with, "that's not good." It's best to just lay it out there for her. "I'm not going to ask you on another date." There I said it.

"Bust as a friend." She corrected herself, "right, I understand." She looked down, "it's been nice knowing you."

"Yeah." I wanted to say something to comfort her, but I didn't know what to say. So I just let her be.

I felt so bad as I watched her walk slowly away. I sighed, telling myself, you're done with awkward dates, Syaoran.

I finished my drink then stood up to go and pay the bill. This is it. The end of the sixth and final date.

I normally don't even give women the time of day. Unless my mom sets me up with people, then of course, I give them a date, and that was it. Maybe two if they're really nice.

I've only kept up for so long mostly because of a little argument I had with a certain someone six days ago...

.

.

.

_(Six Days Ago)_

(Sakura)

"YOU'RE DATING SOMEONE?" I exclaimed. I mean, I'm not surprised. Syaoran is...he's handsome, smart, rich, of course he's taken - but...

"Stop acting like I betrayed you or something," he frowned. Why is he taking this so lightly?

"You didn't betray me, Syaoran," I stated seriously, "you betrayed her."

He stared at me with an unreadable explanation. Do I have to spell it out for him?

"You asked me to dinner at your place-"

"That was repaying a favor," he clarified.

Really? "After the favor, you kissed me. And you've-we've kissed multiple times!"

He hung his head guiltily, "She's not really my - I don't consider it dating..."

I can't believe this guy! "You've gone on dates! You're dating! She probably considers herself your-" I couldn't say it either. I changed my tactic. "I'm not gonna be a part of this cheating...ness!" I exclaimed, throwing my hands up.

_five minutes later..._

"Syaoran..." I moaned as he trailed his kisses down my neck. He had me pinned against the wall and I found my arms wrapped around his neck. Did I mention he's a really kisser? I can barely think when he's got his magical lips on me...

I was trying to say something, that he...

His lips landed back on mine as his hands played with the edge of my tucked in shirt. He eventually found a way under it and - well if his lips are magical, his touch was soft.

Between deep kisses, I managed to get out, "Syaoran - you - girl-" Oh right, I remembered what I was going to say. I forcefully pushed him away - though he let go quite reluctantly. "You're dating someone."

His response was immediate. "I'll break up with her." He reached for me again.

I slapped his hands away, "No."

He paused, "What?"

"I'm not a homewrecker," I stated, "You should break up with her because you don't like her not because of someone else."

He looked at me as if the answer was simple, "Okay then, I don't like her."

"Do you even know her that well?"

"She's..." He struggled for words, "sweet." And he stopped there.

"She's sweet." I stared at him blankly, "Okay so you don't really know her. You should get to know her before you reject her! Maybe she's a nice person!" I hoped to God she wasn't, but she deserved a chance anyway.

"I know she's not you."

"Obviously we're not the same person." I rolled my eyes. I looked at him straight on, serious, "Syaoran."

Then he kissed me again. It was quick, it was swift, it was...almost desperate.

I stared at him. I'm never gonna get used to his sudden kisses. But I shook my head. "Last kiss, Syaoran."

He looked at me resignedly, lowly, he replied, "okay." He leaned in slowly this time, so I was expecting it, and I let him do it.

_Damn. _It was one hell of a kiss. There was a passion - a _lot_ of it - lust, the finality of a last kiss, urgency, and there was that desperation again. As if he was going to lose something he wanted to keep forever.

.

.

.

_(Back to present)_

(Sakura)

My best friend makes me wanna puke sometimes.

"Eriol dear, your tie is crooked."

Sometimes means these times when Tomoyo comes over and visits - you guessed it - my boss, and has make out sessions with him in between discussing legal stuff. Apparently, it turns him on. And apparently, Eriol's British accent makes Tomoyo melt.

Damn, why do these forms need signing?

I loudly swung open the door just to see Tomoyo sitting on his lap.

Barf.

I scowled, "Tomoyo, can't you save your needs 'til after Eriol gets off work?"

"But I do." Tomoyo blinked innocently at me.

Oh dear.

I slammed the papers on Eriol's desk, not even bothering to pick a spot where they haven't, you know, done the thing all over. By now, there probably isn't a clean spot.

I stalked out the door, but before I left, Eriol spoke loudly, "You know, Tomoyo, I think it'd be a splendid idea if Syaoran and I switched secretaries, just for one day."

He wouldn't.

I turned around so fast, I nearly lost balance. "No!" I exclaimed, horror overtaking my entire body. And it showed, for Tomoyo laughed - evilly, might I add - completely agreeing with her lover.

Tomoyo, you traitor!

I composed myself, making up a quick excuse, "I'm here as a safeguard, you two would get nothing done."

"Oh, we're very professional when we want to be." Tomoyo smiled.

I narrowed my eyes at her. Alright, Tomoyo, that's it. You've been defriended.

"You're better at helping with the pro bono cases than anything else, Sakura," Eriol stated matter-of-factly, an evil glint in his eye, "Syaoran's working on some pro bono cases."

"If he needs help, why is Tomoyo here?" I asked incredulously.

Just then, Eriol's phone rang. Eriol grinned, putting it on speaker, "Hi Syaoran!"

Well speak of the devil.

"Where the fuck is my secretary?"

Ooh, I looked at Tomoyo triumphantly, he sounds mad.

Tomoyo was unfazed. In fact, she looked jolly.

"Don't worry, Syaoran," Eriol replied all-too-happily, "She's about to leave to go to your office as we speak."

The devil and his sidekick turned to look at me pointedly. Oh _hell_ no.

"No she's not," I quickly spoke up, "she's too busy sucking your partner's face."

There was a pause then, "...Sakura?"

Tomoyo grinned, "Sakura, go!"

"Where are you going?" Syaoran's voice sounded almost concerned.

"To visit-" Eriol started, but was unable to finish. Tomoyo leaned back, stunned.

Yeah I lept over the table to cover his mouth.

"To visit?" Syaoran pressed.

"Uh," I racked my brain for excuses, "Jake!" the first name that popped into my head, "From accounting. Yup!"

"...Jake." Is it just me or did Syaoran sound really far away?

"Oh no, you're not." Tomoyo glared at me. Uh oh, she's turning on the forceful mother mode.

"What?" Now Syaoran just sounds confused.

"Gotta go, bye." I said quickly, hanging up the phone.

I looked up to find that Tomoyo was no longer on Eriol's lap and Eriol looked quite pleased.

Don't tell me...

I turned around slowly to find Tomoyo standing quite ominously behind me with her hands on her hips.

Oh dear.

.

.

.

(Syaoran)

I look up to find Tomoyo shoving Sakura into my office.

Well, what a pleasant surprise. "What are you doing here?" If I hadn't restrained myself I would've slapped my own forehead.

Tomoyo sent me a look, "I think the words he was looking for is welcome!"

"Or," Sakura turned, running right into Tomoyo, "I think he wants me to go, yup, bye-"

"No he doesn't," Tomoyo responded quickly, innocently blocking the doorway, "right?"

"Yeah." I nodded, not exactly sure what's happening right now.

"Yeah you want me to leave?" Sakura said hopefully.

"Or yeah you want her to stay." Tomoyo sent me a look that indicated what response I should give.

"She can stay," I replied out of the fear of what Tomoyo would do to me later but also mostly because I did want her to stay.

Tomoyo smiled charmingly, "Good, 'cause guess what? It's switch secretaries day! Ha ha, who knew, right?"

Neither Sakura nor I were amused. We stared at her blankly.

"Well," She clasped her hands together, "Thank you for your cooperation, I'm gonna go tongue-dance with Eriol now, have fun!" Cheerfully she left, closing the door solidly shut...was that the click of a lock, I heard?

"What cooperation?" Sakura muttered.

"Ugh, she had to say tongue-dance." I commented, starting the conversation, "Reminds me of when I had the misfortune of walking in on them a few times."

"I had the misfortune of walking in on them more than a few times." Sakura scowled.

I chuckled, "but you haven't been to his house, have you?"

Sakura looked completely disgusted, and horrified, "Why would you do that?"

I shrugged, shaking my head, "desperate times calls for desperate measures."

"It was the Rachel Dingo lawsuit, wasn't it?" She nodded understandably.

I nodded, a slight smile curving my lips. She always did understand me...more than the other girls.

.

_FLASHBACK_

_._

"_Look," I said as I buttoned up my dress shirt, grabbing my tie as she wrapped herself around me again, "I really have to go meet Michael Jordan for his hearing." Some mom was suing him for inappropriately influencing her son to believe that 'ball is life'. It's pretty stupid - the trial will be over in less than ten. And I told her so, "I'll be back soon."_

"_Oh," she let go a little, "you'd think it'd be his hand 'cause you know, basketball player." She laughed at herself._

_I stared at her speechlessly._

"_You'll make sure he can still play right?" she continued, "he just won't be able to tell when the audience is cheering."_

_She knew I was a lawyer right? Not a doctor?_

_._

_FLASHBACK 2_

_._

"_I like to eat dessert first." I confessed, sitting in a fancy French restaurant with a beautiful woman, a plate of their best cheesecake in front of me._

"_Oh my," she placed a hand on her chest daintily, "This is a moving a little too fast," she looked around scandalously, "we can't do it here, in front of so many people!" she then looked at the candlelit dinner in front of her as if it was seducing her, "If we just shove all that aside and just have it so passionately on this table..." She looked back at me, "That is so romantic."_

_...and a waste of money and really good cheesecake..._

_Unsure of what else to say, I replied with, "It's a good thing you're cute." _

"_You are." She patted his hand, "my friends are so jealous of me, and I just feel so special, you asked me out in front of all of them fabulous selves."_

_Them fabulous? "Right." I nodded slowly, looking back down at my cheesecake._

_When I was into my second bite, she spoke again. "Are you sure you'll just have that little thing, you look like a big man, I won't judge if you dig into a prime rib or steak - It'll even be sexy."_

"_I like to eat dessert first." I repeated. Maybe she was too horny to understand it the first time._

_She looked around scandalously, "Ooh! You are such a bad boy, but I can't do it in front of all these people." She bit her lip seductively, "But it would be so romantic."_

_I blinked, looking back down at my food. This was going to be a long night._

_._

PRESENT

.

"Syaoran!"

I snapped out of it. I shook my head then stared at her for long moment.

"Syaoran?" this time, she said my name tentatively, out of question.

Right. Since I'm on the thought of dating... "I broke up with her."

"Oh." Sakura blinked, taken back. There was a moment as she digested the information before she spoke again, "why?"

Why? What kind of reaction is that? "Because I didn't like it." I paused, wait a minute.. "I mean, her. I didn't like her."

"It?" Sakura questioned. Man, was she sharp. "The relationship?"

I nodded, tilted my head in a 'you caught me' look.

"But I heard she's sweet," Sakura continued, as if defending the girl I just broke up with is going to help. As if. "...and...sweet." Her argument was feeble.

Why is she defending her? Did she not want me to break up with this random girl and stop this awkward relationship? Why is she unhappy about this?

"Wow, good argument," I replied sarcastically, "you should've been a lawyer."

"Well that's all you told me!" She snapped back.

"You didn't really give me a chance to tell you anything else." I argued back, because I knew I was right. Also because it was true. We barely talked after our last argument...basically, it's been more than a week. If I exclude our fight, Sakura and I actually haven't talked in 15 days.

Fifteen days for me to go on six awkward dates. I really was going to end it at two, but that fight with Sakura made me go on four more. Partially because Sakura's "you should get to know her before you reject her!" got into my head. Mostly because I was a little miffed at our argument.

You know it's an unhealthy relationship when you're only having it because of another girl.

"I was - I'm busy!" Sakura's shifty eyes really didn't support her statement at all.

"With what?" I asked.

Lawyer 101, if you think someone is telling a fake story, ask for specifics. Side note: It is totally unprofessional to patronize the person with scathing comments.

I barely gave her a chance to answer before I continued, "or should I say who? Like Jake from Accounting? You been busy with him?"

Sakura's jaw dropped. Her offended, how-dare-you look is starting to make me regret my words.

Not enough to make me take them back, though.

"You-I-" She took a deep breath. Congratulations, Syaoran, you got Sakura so mad she couldn't finish her sentences. Sakura opened her mouth again - op, here we go - growling, "You're not the only one with relationships around here."

"Oh yeah?" So I'm getting a little heated too. "I know for a fact that yours is fake. I looked him up. There is no Jake from accounting."

There it is. Sakura's deer-caught-in-headlights look. "I didn't say he was from this company. He could be from accounting. In a bank. Yeah."

Dammit.

"Wait," Sakura's expression softened. "You looked it up?"

Double dammit.

"When?" She asked, completely baffled.

Definitely not the moment you hung up after that phone call to Eriol's office...psh...

"Yeah, I looked it up." I tried to play it cool. "In my brain...with my vast knowledge of the company..."

"Right..." She nodded slowly, indicating that she didn't believe me.

I didn't respond and she didn't say anything further. There was a long bout of silence as we both pretended to be doing something.

"Tomoyo brought me in here so we could talk about this." Sakura spoke up.

I looked up at her questionably, "This...is?"

"Us." She looked up at me. When our eyes met, I understood what she was getting at.

"What are we?" I said it before she did.

She nodded, "We're friends. Or we were. I might have been upgraded to best friend at some point." I nodded in agreeance. She continued, "but then we started making out and stuff but you were dating someone so it wasn't okay and now we're..."

"A little awkward." I admitted.

"We haven't had a proper conversation, like we used to," her eyes told me that she missed those, "those long conversation that we would have...haven't had that in a while."

"Yeah." I missed them too. "Right now we're not exactly what we used to be."

"I want that back," she said, almost childishly, "the friendship, I mean, I liked it."

"Yeah," I nodded almost too eagerly, "we can be friends again." I paused for a moment then smirkingly, mischievously, added, "But the kissing..."

She laughed, "I did like that too." She admitted. "It's okay now that you're not dating anyone, right?"

"Yeah, yeah." A thought popped in my head, but I decided to stick with something more sensible. "Friends with benefits."

She cocked her head to the side a slow smile gracing her lips, "Yeah." she nodded, then nodded again as if to convince herself, "I like it."

"Yeah." I repeated after her, but an unsettling feeling settled in the pit of my stomach. It just didn't feel right as a label to Sakura and I.

.

.

.

A/N: Sorry it took so long! I wrote and re-wrote this chapter like ten billion times. I just didn't know how to capture the aftereffects of a sudden change in their relationship.


	4. Chapter 4

FOUR

.

.

.

(Syaoran)

"FRIENDS WITH BENEFITS?!" Tomoyo yelled.

I looked up at her raised voice. I scowled, "What?"

"You-you both-ugh-HOW DID YOU PASS YOUR LSATS?!"

Did she just insult my intelligence? "Excuse me?"

"You are both - BOTH OF YOU are the densest people I have ever met!"

"What is your problem with this?"

"You got the wrong label, Mr. hotshot!"

"I- she wanted to be friends!"

"There is the word friend in 'girlfriend'"

"I don't think she-"

"DUMBASSES! BOTH OF YOU!"

Oh, so now she has the right to insult my intelligence twice. First I get secretaries that flirt with me. Then I get gay guys. Then I get secretaries that insult me and my love life. "Get out."

"Our conversation is not over."

"Are you the junior partner here or am I the junior partner here?"

"Are you pulling rank on me?"

"I'm ordering you to get out."

"Fine." Tomoyo stomps to the door. "By the way, your mother called saying she's on her way." She checked her watch, "she'll be here any minute."

"AND YOU TELL ME THIS NOW?!"

And right after she walked out my mother walked in.

We had a very delightful, enlightening conversation.

It went something like this:

"I got promoted to junior partner-"

"So more work and stress."

"-uh, yeah, yeah. I suppose so."

"Have you gone to visit Wei recently?"

"No, no I haven't had time. Mom, I'm fine, I don't need back massages."

"Wei's very good at what he does, hon'. It relieves the stress. All that weight you're carrying on your shoulder, I can almost see it."

"I-I'm fine, I'm great, mom."

"So I heard about this friend of yours, lovely girl."

"Where did you hear that, mom?"

"Oh, just bits and pieces floating around."

"Mom."

"Your cousin Meiling Li here. Did you never notice? It's been almost a year now."

"My COUSIN _Meiling Li?!"_

"You don't remember Meiling?"

"...I thought her last name was Rae."

"Oh, she had a lisp back then, it was so cute."

"..."

"Syaoran you alright?"

"Fine, fine, perfect, peachy, it's great."

"So what about that girl of yours, hm? Friends with benefits? Now, Syaoran Li, I know you are above that."

"She-I-she-I don't understand her."

"Honey, you grew up with four women."

"But she's so...different."

"And how so?"

"She's...uh, she's cute, innocent, a little too naive for her own good. But she's also got sass and of course, class. She's got morals and standards that a lot of women don't have. She's so diligent she might even be competition for number of overtimes. She's too nice it almost kills. She's absolutely beautiful. And her eyes, to be completely general, it's green, but when you look into them...they're gems like emerald or a dark shade of jade when she's angry. Which is pretty often around me, I don't know, I guess I like to push her buttons. She can't ever stay mad for long. She can't do math for the life of her - I..."

"Honey?"

"I didn't mean to go on like that, wow...sorry."

"No, that's alright. I could listen to you talk all day. That's how Shimo used to talk about me, you know?"

"Oh...yeah...but I - we're just friends...I guess..."

.

.

.

(Yelan)

My dear. Look at him. He is so whipped.

My son has fallen in love with this wonderful, beautiful woman and he couldn't for the life of him admit it to her.

What have I done? I have failed as a mother.

I pressed a few dials on my phone - oh, it's taken me a few years to get used to this strange contraption. They call it an iPhone, when they should really call it an iCan'tfigureouthowtousethis

"Meiling." I sang when my wonderful niece picked up. "Oh, I'm fine, thank you dear...yes, I have talked to him...he's totally in love with her, he doesn't even know it of course...oh, well, of course I talked him into realizing his feelings, what kind of mother would I be?...yes, do pay him a visit, will you?...She's beautiful and absolutely wonderful, by the way...of course I've met her, silly!...when? Oh, look, I think someone else is calling...you and Syaoran aren't the only two in my contact list, pfft, come on dear."

Oh, did I forgot to tell you the story of when I met her? Of course I knew before I went to visit Syaoran. I actually was more inclined to visit his future love rather than my son himself.

She was Eriol's secretary, though her resume was pretty impressive...for an average person from an average household. She's smart and she graduated from New York University double majoring in law and english. Of course, it was not enough to compete with Cornell or Harvard or Yale graduates, but I still like her. Her brother has grown a successful business. She has a beautiful family and her mother is just stunning. I knew I recognized the name Kinomoto. I loved Nadeshiko when she was a model and actress and I loved it even more when she went and settled down with a man named Fujitaka Kinomoto.

So I stepped off the elevator hardly able to contain my excitement but when I marched gracefully to Eriol's office, she wasn't in her office. It was a little upsetting, you can imagine.

I heard some arguing and thought about just leaving. But then...I knocked on Eriol's door. "Eriol, it's your Auntie Yelan!" There was complete silence, then steps.

Eriol opened the door himself, greeting me with his best smile - aw, I knew he would be a good best friend of Syaoran's. He welcomed me in, but seeing that he has company, I spoke gracefully, "I couldn't intrude."

"Oh, it's fine, she's just my secretary." Eriol waved, gesturing for me to come in.

Oh so that's where she was. "Then I'll be very delighted to meet her too." Oops was that too obvious? "For putting up with you."

Eriol rolled his eyes, "C'mon Auntie. I'm not that bad, right Sakura?"

I could already see she has a wonderful sense of style and her body proportions are just like her mother! She is absolutely beautiful. Too bad I can't see her face yet since she's standing in front of Eriol's desk arranging his things.

"Most times." She has a lovely voice.

She turned around and I was struck by the most stunning green eyes. She has this down-to-earth but softness about her.

She smiled so sweetly, brightly at me, I couldn't help but smile back. "Hello, ma'am, I'm Sakura Kinomoto. It's very nice to meet you."

"I'm Yelan Li, the pleasure is all mine." I returned her warm handshake. I waited for her look of shock or recognition but it never came.

"How are you today?" She asked, and just by looking into her eyes, I knew it wasn't just a polite gesture. She was one of those people who asks 'how are you?' and is actually interested in other people's day. It's beautiful. She's a rare species.

I didn't even need to set him up on so many women. My son has picked well and he picked her himself.

"I'm wonderful, thank you," maybe I'll drop another hint, "I'm going to see my son after talking to Eriol. How are you?"

"Oh that's exciting!" She was actually genuinely excited with me. Fanren, Fuutie, Sheifa, and Feimei are going to love her! I just know it. "I'm fine. A little swamped with work recently, but it'll be over quickly." She waved her hand dismissively.

I turned to Eriol who looked at me with those sharp blue eyes of his - oh I know that calculating look, he's already tapped into my plans - exclaiming, "Eriol, dear! Shame on you for swamping this poor girl with so much work!"

"Oh, it's not his fault," Sakura jumped in before Eriol could say anything, "I'm fine, really. Happy to help." She had gathered the large pile of file folder in her arms now. "I'm going to go work on that, it's very nice to meet you!"

As soon as she closed the door I turned to Eriol, "She's lovely."

"So you've already fallen in love with her I see?" Eriol smiled charmingly as he guided me to the seat in front of him. He sat down himself, muttering, "You and Tomoyo are probably already planning their wedding."

Just because I'm old in number doesn't mean I'm actually old. I caught his mumbling. "Tomoyo?"

Eriol scratched the back of neck nervously, "Tomoyo...Daidouji. She's my girlfriend, Auntie Yelan. I'll be sure to introduce you. It's actually funny, she's Syaoran's secretary."

I nodded, "well then I will most likely meet her soon." I paused, "Sakura never caught on to the..."

"No," Eriol shook his head, smiling to himself, "If she had known Syaoran was your son, she'd be incredibly nervous, stumbling all over herself."

"I did say I was going to visit my son..."

"Li's a common family name around her, and Sakura's a little dense too. Just like Syaoran."

Speaking of Syaoran's denseness, I let out a "ugh" and rolled my eyes, "he should be crowned King of Dense."

"And Sakura would be queen." Eriol reassured me.

Oh my, so that's why it's taken them so long to get it together.

After talking to Eriol, I was surprised with myself. I haven't even fallen in love with any of my daughters husbands so quickly.

.

.

.

(Syaoran)

"Knock, knock." an undeniably annoying voice called cheerfully from his door. "You wanted me?"

I barely looked up. "get in and close the door."

"Ooh," Meiling cooed, doing as told, "you gonna make love to me on your desk?"

This time, I did look up, giving her the most un-humored look I could muster. "No."

She sat in the chair in front of my desk. "Fair enough."

I finally set my pen down and looked at her squarely in the face. "You're my cousin?" She nodded cheerfully at me as if she hadn't been creeping me out the past five months. "Why have you been flirting with me?"

"Well, I thought you were hot, but I was swooning," Meiling theatrically made a swooning motion. She continued, "when you passed by and you just brightened up and waved."

I wrinkled my brows, "I don't remember waving to you."

"I turned around and you were waving to Sakura." She added cheekily.

"Now I remember," I rolled my eyes.

"I knew from that moment I wanted you to look at me that way."

I shivered, then paused. "wait - what way?" That was even before I was friends with Sakura, right?

"Aw," Meiling looked at me as she would to a little boy, "you had a little crush on her and you didn't even know it."

"And you know me better than I do?"

"Oh, please," she waved her hand at me, "everyone does when it comes to your love life. Friends with benefits, seriously? That's what you came up with? You really thought with your," she pointed suggestively at my crotch area, "first?"

"No!" I denied with a fierce scowl. "Why does everyone - she wanted to be friends!"

"There's the word friend in girl_friend_." Meiling pointed out while looking at her nails.

"That's what Tomoyo said." I frowned. Do they all look at the same book of retorts?

"Well, it's true." She waved her hand as if to say 'duh'. "And we all know Tomoyo is always right."

Just then the door cracked open, and Sakura's head popped in. "Syaoran," she had a thick folder with her, "I need a favor -" Meiling turned around and her face changed. "_Oh_ - sorry, am I interrupting something?"

I stood up, shaking my head, "No she was, the moment you walked in."

I could see Meiling's face, her eyebrows lifted, mouthing 'wow'. I sent her a look, passing by her as I walked around the desk towards Sakura. She made a whipping motion as she mouthed, "wha-chow!"

Sakura smiled sweetly at me as I approached, "I haven't walked in yet."

"Seriously?" Meiling piped up, "he said that and that's what you focus on?" she muttered to herself, "you two are unbelievable."

I smiled back at Sakura, opening the door for her so that she could step in. "See? Now you have." Then I sent Meiling a glare, "Meiling, you're interrupting."

"Fine," Meiling started getting up, making a face at us. "I'll leave you two alone."

"No, no, stay," Sakura waved at her kindly, "you're fine, I'll only be just a minute."

"You sure you don't wanna kick Meiling out?" I asked dubiously.

She laughed her light, airy laugh at me, "You would like that wouldn't you?"

Yeah, actually, I would. But I didn't reply, only looking at the thick folder in her hands, "You have a favor?" Immediately, she looked sheepish. That only meant one thing... "Something about math? Financials?" Her guilty expression gave it away. "Okay, let me see." I took the folder from her hands, opening it. As I was holding it like a book, she flipped the pages for me, pointing out the obvious number crunching she did but also the numerous places she couldn't quite figure out. I nodded, already seeing doing number crunching in my head. She retracted her hand as I closed the file, turning to place it on my desk.

Still standing by the door, Sakura pointed at it, "I gotta go, but Eriol wanted you to know he's leaving and taking Tomoyo with him-" I opened my mouth to object but she held her hand up, continuing, "-but if you need anything, I'll still be here, so..." She left the sentence hanging.

I nodded, that's not too bad of an alternative actually. "Fine, she can leave." I looked up to see Sakura's smile turn almost guilty. "She already left, didn't she?" I sighed.

"Maybe." She turned to leave, "see you around."

"Whoa, whoa," I strode quickly up to her, "wait, I barely saw you this week." With that being said, I stopped just behind her to take the doorknob from her hand and close the door in front of her. She turned around just as I caged her in between me and the door.

"We've all been swamped," she replied wearily, but a smile was on her face. She then looked over my shoulder at Meiling, then at me.

"She knows." I spoke before leaning in and capturing her lips - something I've been wanting to do this whole week. She responded, with a smile, of course, but yelped cutely in surprise when I became a little more passionate than she expected.

When we separated for air, I spoke lowly, "You've been working overtime?" She nodded. "Me too." I smirked devilishly, "I think we both deserve a little reward."

She giggled as I kissed her like it was the end of the world. In the back of my mind, I barely registered hearing Meiling mutter, "Now I kind of wished I left."

Too quickly, she tapped on my chest, saying she has to go. I hate when Sakura's sensible.

"It's not urgent or anything." Sakura told me, halfway out the door.

"What, your marriage?" Meiling interrupted. We both turned to look at her. She nodded understandingly, "you're right, I'm gonna have to have a hundred more years for you two to get it together."

Sakura's face was red as a tomato, "I-I mean the favor, it can wait. Anyway," She stepped out the door, "I owe you." We stared at each other awkwardly, not really wanting to part. Finally she stepped back some more, grinning at me, "Bye."

I closed the door with a sigh, but a light smile lingered on my face. I turned around to be met with Meiling's 'seriously?' stare.

"What?" I scowled at her, sitting back in my chair. Ignoring her stare, I started looking at the file Sakura gave me.

"You gonna make me say it?" She finally spoke.

"Say what?"

"You call that friends with benefits? That was so couple-y," She shivered at the word, "it almost made me puke how cute you two were. And you-" she shook her head, looking at me like I had to be the dumbest person she's ever made. "You basically made love to her against that door!"

"I didn't even take off any of her clothes," I stated casually, but my voice had lowered an octave and I distractedly attempted to read the same sentence over and over until I actually processed it.

"But it was full of love and passion," Meiling tightened her hand into a fist in frustration, "and love! How do you not think Sakura doesn't like you back?"

I scowled at her. Psh, that's silly, Sakura's - she's - she said she liked being friends with me. If she likes it then she can have it. Simple.

"Oh my gosh," Meiling shook her head, "you are so whipped!"

"Don't you have paralegal stuff to do?" I scowled at her.

"Seriously? You didn't even look at me when I came but she pops her head in and you stand up like she's the Queen of England. I don't even need to talk about 'no she was, when you walked in' because that only screamed 'I think you're more important than everyone else in the whole entire world - minus my mother'. You kissed her like you wouldn't have been able to live without it - when you have only, quote, barely seen her, end quote, this week. She says 'it's not urgent' and you practically halfway done with the favor by the time she reached the end of the hallway."

"Are you done?" I glared up at her. I don't need my every action to replayed back to me. I know what I did.

"Oh, one more thing," Meiling stood up, a triumphant smirk on her face, "You never denied it." She left without letting me put in a last word. Not that I would've came up with one anyway.

It was true.

I hate when other people are right.

.

.

.

(Sakura)

I walked out into the hallway, a brilliant smile lingering on my face.

"Sakura, my dear!" The sweet mother I met earlier today seemed to have jumped out of nowhere.

I jumped, dropping half the items in my hands.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to surprise you." Yelan bent down along with me to pick up my stuff. "Did you think of anyone when you were surprised? Perhaps anyone you'd like to call when you're in danger?"

"What?" I glanced at Yelan oddly.

"Oh, nevermind," she handed me back the manila folder. "So how are you since the last time I saw you?"

"I'm good," I smiled amiably, standing up along with the woman. "how are you?"

"I'm great," Yelan waved dismissively, "you look much better, anyone in particular brighten up your day?"

"Uh, I mean," I frowned, vaguely feeling as if I was being interrogated. "Everyone, really."

That didn't seem like the answer she was looking for, "but anyone that stands out from others?"

"I-I guess." I frowned, a face popping up in my head.

"You know," she clapped her hand on my shoulder as we walked down the hallway, "when I first met my husband…" She rambled on as we walked back to my office.

Needless to say the conversation was enlightening.

.

.

.

(Meiling)

I swear, if he wasn't so hot I would've gone for his neck and just shake him.

It was kind of cute, I guess, but incredibly frustrating. He lived with four sisters most of his life, why is he so dense now?

"Just ask her on a date!" I finally exclaimed, throwing my hands up.

"That completely defeats the purpose of friends with benefits. A date is too intimate for _friends._" He argued back. If anyone was in here with me they wouldn't think he was one of the best lawyers in New York City. That argument was just weak, like a- a-a- cotton candy!

"Look, a nice little dinner with just the two of you is not as intimate as I'm sure you two were in bed so you'll be fine."

He looked guilty. Is that sheepishness I see? Wait….No, wait a minute…

My mouth dropped open, "YOU DIDN'T TAKE HER TO BED?!"

He glared at me. That means yes.

"YOU-I-THIS-" I'm so frustrated, I mimed strangling him with my hands, and he continued glaring. "THAT DEFEATS THE POINT OF FRIENDS WITH BENEFITS!"

"No," he dissented, "the benefits are the..kissing...and stuff…"

I took a deep breath, then exhaled. "You two need to look up the phrase friends with benefits on urban dictionary." I shook my head, I can't handle this anymore. I turned to leave, but not forgetting to put in a last word, "look just ask her, she'll probably say yes even if it was to visit the - I don't know - giant trash collector out back."

He sent me a look, "Yeah, I bet she's really interested in trash."

"As long as it's with you, she'll be interested." I shot back evenly before closing the door on him.

.

.

.

(Tomoyo)

"Sakura." I patted her shoulder sympathetically. She's so innocent and cute, and just so naive. And did I mention cute? But I wouldn't have her any other way.

When she told me her predicament, I could hardly contain my excitement.

But I had to be the mature best friend that solves all her problems. "That's why they call it stealing your heart, 'cause you don't know it til it's gone."

"Well," Sakura cocked her head, one could almost see the gears turning in her head. "If he stole mine then...I'll steal his!" "

I laughed long, and hard...like my boyfriend's you-know-what (insert wink here). Sakura scowled at me, "it's not ridiculous, stop that." She ordered childishly. Sakura shrugged nonchalantly, "he owes me a favor anyway."

"I thought you owed him a favor for that financial record stuff?"

"Well he returned it last night - he's a genius, he did it so fast!" Or maybe he wanted to impress you, I thought, but I let her continue. "and then he asked me a favor. He wanted me to try out this new coffee shop that just opened nearby and he figured I would want to go because I loved coffee as much as he did."

"Sakura," I nearly slapped my own forehead, or better yet, banged my head on the table. "He just asked you on a date. In the most casual way possible."

"He said favor not date. It's very different."

"Why do you guys keep track of those favors? I would've lost track by now."

She shrugged, "it's not that hard. Syaoran's pretty serious about it, anyway."

"But it's only serious between you two. He doesn't give a single fuck that he owes Eriol twenty. Not that Eriol cares."

"But it's twenty." Sakura frowned. Then shrugged, "you guys are rich. Whatever."

"I mean, Eriol tried looking in his wallet for a fuck," I lifted a shoulder, "couldn't find one." I paused, then I added just for effect, "But he mentioned it to Syaoran just for fun and he goes, 'dude it's a twenty.' Eriol goes, 'yeah I don't actually care either.' and then they went on their merry way."

Sakura cocked her head at me a thoughtful - but more befuddled than anything - expression came over her face. "huh." But she straightened, "anyway, I'm gonna steal his heart...at the coffee shop." She bit her lip, thinking, "no, sooner." she paused to think and I almost yelled... "Tomorrow." Phew, she said it herself. She grinned at me.

I grinned back, holding in a laugh, "you go and do that, Sakura dear, you do that."

She clenched her fist determinedly, looking to the ceiling as she was promising to save the world from utter destruction, "I will."

I almost died of happiness, "You are so _CUTE!" _I hugged her so hard I might've squeezed a little bit of life out of her. Maybe. I don't know, by the way she's gasping for air, I think she's fine.

.

.

.

Note: I FINALLY updated! I'm sorry guys. Truth be told, I've been holding on to this for a long while heh -_- Not out of cruelty, I swear! I just wanted to wrap things up better, but I guess I never got the inspiration to make it better so this'll have to do.


	5. Chapter 5

FIVE

.

.

.

(Sakura)

"You stole my heart so I'm stealing yours!"

His amused smile turned into a grin. He only looked at me with those eyes of his.

Oh my gosh, I'm starting to feel really silly. "Say something!" He approached with that grin on his face. "What are you doing?" He remained silent as his arm wound around my waist and pulled me closer. Then he left a light, tender kiss on my lips. Then he kissed my nose, then my forehead.

I think I might've melted.

Quietly, he said to me, his voice barely above a whisper, "You can't steal something that's already in your possession, Sakura."

What?

I must've looked so stupid, because I sure as hell felt it. "I..." Nothing came out. I stepped back, gaping at him like a fish. Then I slapped him, my right hand striking his upper left arm.

"Ow!" He winced, scowling cutely at me, "what was that for?"

"You could've saved so much time!" I scowled back.

"Me? I- you said you wanted to be friends!"

Oh, maybe it was kinda my fault too. "That's because that was the most intimate we got, ever, before."

"Ehh." he shrugged, "You know, the whole time we were being 'friends with benefits' I was actually just pretending we were dating. It would've been nice."

"It was nice." I smiled up at him, and the fondness in the way he looked back at me - how did I not see it before?

"Now it's nicer." He grinned, reaching for me, "c'mere."

I giggled, hardly able to contain my laugh as he kissed.

"Stop it." He demanded childishly. So the laughing was preventing him from getting a real kiss, but I couldn't help myself!

Gosh, he was so cute.

.

.

.

(Syaoran)

"So how'd it go?"

I tried to keep a straight face as I looked up at my gossipy secretary. The whole building probably knows by now.

"You're beaming like you've just seen your first born child," Tomoyo rolled her eyes, "come on."

Really? "You had to use that metaphor." I scowled at her, but it wasn't as effective - considering my red face. I feel so unmanly when I blush - but she had to say child which led to you know - sex - which led to me thinking about Sakura in bed - oh Lord help me.

.

.

(Sakura)

.

"Soooooo," Meiling's voice caused me to glance up with furrowed eyebrows. She was leaning by the door of my office, looking smirkingly at me.

"Hm?" I asked, distracted from my stupid paperwork.

"You guys FINALLY got together."

"Uh…" I scratched the back of my neck, "Yeah."

"Like y'all weren't already."

I could only nod dumbly, again, agreeing, "yeah - I mean, what?"

Meiling rolled her eyes, "he was so obviously madly in love with you."

I blinked, then nodded slowly, "uh, yeah he told me." Then a thought occurred to me, "I thought you were - I mean - You didn't like when I-"

"Oh, you silly," Meiling waved a hand dismissively at me, "I was only gathering intel."

"Timing the amount of time I was in a room alone with Syaoran?" I voiced dubiously.

"Gathering intel." She reiterated solidly.

"To the second?"

She sent me a look.

Already scared of her, I let it go. I coughed awkwardly, "so, I don't want it to be awkward," I awkwardly gestured between us, "you know, like-"

"I said I was gathering intel." Meiling snapped, half annoyed, half amusedly.

"Okay, okay." I lifted my palms in surrender. Wait a second... "To who?"

She looked at me with that snobby look again, she shook her head, then walked off with her head held high.

I stared at my doorway for a long minute after she left- no, really, it was actually a minute.

Okay, that was weird.

.

.

(Syaoran)

.

I didn't know how we got here. But I was glad, because now I could casually insert the question that's been in the back of my mind into conversation.

"Are you a virgin?"

She laughed loudly, and a small smile was present on my face - her laugh was that contagious.

"Are you?" I was genuinely curious.

"No." Her response was clipped and she didn't look at me.

I smirked.

I turned my body so I was fully facing her, casually draping my right arm across the sofa - which happens to behind her back, but she didn't seem to mind. I stared at her straight on. She looked at me with an innocent smile, but after a couple minutes, she broke down with a pout. "Fine yes."

"You're twenty five and a virgin?" I asked incredulously.

She scowled at me. It's funny when she does that because I don't feel threatened or anything, at all. It's just cute. It's really cute.

"I didn't want to tell you because I knew you'd make fun of me!" She huffed and crossed her arms.

"Do you like being a virgin?"

"I'm twenty five, of course I don't!"

"Then why don't you go have sex?"

"I don't know, I can't sleep with just anybody." She was uncomfortable, I can tell.

"What about me?" Wow, where did that come from?

She looked as shocked as I am.

Then she looked me up and down.

I knew she knew that I knew she was checking me out. She scowled at me when her eyes came back up to my face and I smirked at her. "Like what you see?"

"Maybe if you lose the attitude." She retorted.

"Sorry, it's a package deal." I laughed.

"Ehh, it could work."

I caught the twinkle in her eyes. She's playing with me. That's fine, I can play games too.

"So what kind of guy do you want to lose your virginity with?"

"I don't know, hot?" she squirmed.

"sexy, sun-kissed dirty blonde hair, cute smile that makes you melt?"

She gasped, "who told you?!"

I smiled evilly, "My first witness, Eriol Hiiragizawa."

"Eriol." she narrowed her eyes and growled.

Okay that's enough of somebody else, back on topic, "So you basically described me as your type."

"Objection, that's not a question." She countered cutely.

Wow she just counter-lawyered me. Speaking of, she'd make a hot lawyer.

"Fine, is it true that I fit in the description of your type?"

"Maybe."

"Yes or no question."

She pouted, "yes."

I smiled, and even wider when she blinked, her face blanking for a moment. When she saw my smile turned into a smug smile, she scowled.

"So do you want to lose your virginity with someone that's your type?

"Yes...?" She paused, before looking at me with her head tilted to the side in that cute way she does, "Did you just lawyer me into sleeping with you?"

I smirk, because I did. "You agreed." I replied cheekily. I couldn't help but stare at her in wonder, for she was the first one I had to lawyer into having sex with me. (The others were all too happy.)

"I guess I did." She replied, a mischievous smile on her face as she looked back at me.

Using the arm that's already draped on the back of the couch behind her, I slowly pulled myself towards her. Closer, closer I got to her beautiful eyes, her smooth skin, her full lips. I was so close. She looked up at me, through her long eyelashes, her beautiful emerald orbs warming my soul. (Okay so that was a little cheesy.) I couldn't help but pause, and smirk, "You would've agreed anyway."

She opened her mouth to say something, her eyes twinkling in laughter, but I captured her lips before she could say anything.

It was perfect.

It took her a moment to get over her surprise, but when she did...wow. She responded passionately. Her hand placed gently on my cheek, pulling me closer. My hand that was draped behind her chair became tangled in her hair, while my other arm wrapped around her waist.

Slowly, gently, we sunk into the couch. At that moment, I didn't think of anything else but her.

She was perfect. And she was mine.

.

.

.

(3rd person)

.

They were in a compromising situation.

It was a wonder Syaoran had so much self-control.

"Syaoran?"

"Hm?"

"When I first saw you, I thought you would be a very romantic boyfriend."

Syaoran held back a smile, "I am."

Sakura shifted around in his lap, sitting up a little. "Really?"

"I'm letting you sit in my lap in nothing but your lingerie and my shirt while I'm doing work."

"Syaoran, that's not very romantic."

"I know." He looked at her seriously, "That's the most romantic I get."

Her eyes widened and she stared at him, but seeing the smile pull at his lips, she laughed, slapping him, "you're teasing me!"

"Am I?" He replied absently as he returned to his work.

"I know," Sakura tapped her chin, "because last Saturday you took me out have a picnic at the park in our lunch break."

"Huh, guess I did." Syaoran marked up something on a piece of paper, then realizing that he needed both his hands to organize the file and put it away, he smirked. Removing his left hand from Sakura's back and leaned forward so that it would reach the desk.

"You know, I feel very safe in your arms."

"You should." Syaoran successfully put the file away but his mind was on the body pressed against him. "I'm a five degree black belt."

"In karate or taekwondo?"

"Both."

There was an impressed silence, and Syaoran glanced at her half-smirkingly. "Not to brag or anything," he added.

"I used to teach pilates," Sakura replied almost challengingly.

"_Huh_." Syaoran couldn't help looking her up and down, and immediately, he regretted it.

.

.

.

Note: I'm sorry I feel like this was a pretty abrupt ending :/ I just wanted to get the story done and over with :( Nevertheless, let me know what you think!


End file.
